I. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a removable sunroof panel for a vehicle roof and, more particularly, to an improvement in a bayonet design which is used for supporting the panel in one of a plurality of operative relationships with respect to the roof.
II. Prior Art
The above-referenced application discloses an opening in a vehicle roof adapted to receive a removable, transparent sunroof panel. The panel is retained in a framed opening by a pair of bayonets which project from the underside of the panel on the forward edge and cooperate with the adjacent panel edge to engage the frame. A fastener for the rear edge of the panel includes a handle, pivotally connected to the underside of the panel, and a tongue, pivotally connected to the handle and adapted to be retained in a lock member in the frame. The handle acts as an over-center linkage to bend the panel against its curvature, forcing its perimeter into engagement with the frame, or may be extended to maintain the panel with its rear edge tilted away from the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,067,605 discloses a similar sunroof structure.
Other sunroof structures, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,215,022, employ panels supported for a sliding motion between a closed position, covering an opening in the vehicle roof, and an open position in which they are supported in a compartment affixed to the underside of the vehicle roof, behind the opening.
Other examples of sunroof structures are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,913,971; 3,955,848; and 3,537,212; and West German Patentenmeldung No. V7038V/68b. These patents are relevant in that they were cited by applicant in the aforementioned patent aplication.
III. Prior Art Statement
The prior art listed hereinbefore includes, in the opinion of the applicant, the closest art of which applicant is aware.